1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest adjustment device, and more particularly to a backrest adjustment device for a chair, a wheelchair or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair comprises a seat, a backrest, and two armrests. However, the backrest is fixed on the seat, so that the position between the backrest and the seat is fixed and cannot be adjusted any more so as to fit users of different statures, thereby causing inconvenience to the users.